The ever popular ballpoint pen has been in use since the late 1800s having representations of the modern version dating to the 1940s. Ballpoint pens typically consist of a writing instrument with an internal ink reservoir that dispenses ink from a tip having a roller ball. In the beginning, the ballpoint pen was developed as a fine writing utensil, but through the years a branch of ballpoint pens have been developed into inexpensive, yet versatile disposable pens mostly made of plastic. A primary advantage inherent to the ballpoint pen design, besides the low cost, includes a resistance to ink leakage. The present invention teaches a novel, yet inexpensive ballpoint pen system that is easy to use.